


Many Bridges To Cross

by shenshen77



Category: Leverage
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanart was inspired by the awesome fic tidal_race wrote for the WIP Big Bang. She rekindled my love for this wonderful show and made me break out my photoshop after way too long. Tidal, I hope you'll enjoy these as much as I enjoyed making them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Bridges To Cross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tidal_race](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/gifts).



I just wanted to give Aimee and Eliot a little moment to breathe and enjoy meeting again. Hope it works for you, darling! :)

 

[](http://s1343.photobucket.com/user/shenshen1977/media/thekisssofticon_zps87106e9f.jpg.html)   


End file.
